


Cat

by BarPurple



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A wendigo lives a long, lonely life, but Ives has found a companion.





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/gifts).



“Oh, more toys for your fur-baby? Her papa spoils her.”

Ives smiled as the cashier flirted with him. At least he thought she was flirting with him. In this age of customer service, he was never certain if staff were expressing a genuine interest, or just trying to get through their day with the least amount of stress and complaints. He assumed the latter, unless there was a blatant offer of something more than the rote ‘Have a nice day’.

His cat was lounging on the window sill when he returned home. The tabby regarded him with indifference as he shrugged out of his jacket. Ives responded in kind and ignored the moggy as he strolled through into the kitchen. It merely took the sound of his shopping bag landing on the counter for the cat to follow him, it’s tail held high as it pretended it had planned to come into the kitchen at this time before Ives came home.

He never intended to gain a pet, least of all a cat, but the bedraggled thing had followed him home one night and stuck around. Before long Ives had found himself purchasing cat food and then a bed, toys, a collar. The cashier was right the cat was spoiled. Considering the dead rodents and birds he was gifted with the comfortable lifestyle hadn’t dulled the cat’s killer instincts.  
Ives left the cat to its meal and settled himself in the lounge with a cigar and a glass of brandy. Times were changing, good cigars were getting harder to find, soon he’d have to give in a switch to one of those vape things. The cat padded in and leapt on to his lap. He scratched it’s ears and exhaled a plume of smoke. The future could wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> For my 300 Tumblr Follower Promt-athon  
> guessswho9 asked;  
> I just want to see you attempt fluff with Ives LOL


End file.
